


Expecting

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Twenty-Four: Santa ClausPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I lied- This will be a three parter, finishing up on Christmas day. I got a little carried away with this one. You can find part one under Unexpected

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a dark unfamiliar room. A lukewarm ice pack on my forehead and the dull throb in the back of my head brought back my last memory. I had always known I could be a bit dramatic, but fainting was definitely a first for me. It was a lot to absorb, it shouldn’t have been so completely unexpected, but it was something I never thought possible with Bucky.

Bucky.

Did he know? Did Pepper tell him that’s why I fainted? Looking around I realized I must be in a guest room at Peppers. I needed to get up, figure out my next steps. I needed to find Bucky, I didn’t know what to tell him when I found him, but I needed him for my own comfort. With a heavy sigh I pulled myself up, my head throbbing worse.

“Don’t move too fast,” Bucky spoke softly. “You have a concussion.”

I screamed and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Moments like this where when I hated his assassin training the most. I thought the room had been empty, but in the shadows, I could see Bucky stand from the chair in the corner of the room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He hushed.

He sat on the edge of the bed, cradling my face in his flesh hand. It was warm and soothing, like chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven on a cold day. Closing my eyes, I leaned into his touch, desperate for the comfort it provided. This could be the last of these precious moments between us for some time, maybe even the last ever. Once he knew, everything would change.

“How do you feel?” Bucky asked.

I hummed, “Better now.” I replied. It was mostly true; I was better with him around.

“Banner will be here soon.”

My eyes shot back open, “Oh,” I took his hand from my face, interlacing our fingers.

“It’s okay, he should be coming with some answers.” He assured me. “Pepper had already spoken to him about something, we did a blood sample while you were out. She had a currier take it to him right after.”

“Do you know what he’s looking for?” I asked hoping to get some insight into what Bucky knew.

“I don’t. I was too worried to ask.”

That statement broke my heart. “I’m okay, Buck.”

He looked down where our hands were intertangled, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

I sighed, “Babe, c’ mere.” He laid his head against my shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Tee, tee!” Morgan cheered running through the door.

Bucky pulled away and turned on the bedside table light.

“Sorry,” Pepper said coming to stand in the doorway. “She was too far gone when I tried to stop her.”

“It’s okay,” I smiled at Pepper. “Hey, baby girl.”

Bucky bent down to pick her up, setting her on the bed between us.

“Momma says I has to go bed,” Morgan stated.

“If you want Santa to come, she’s right.” I booped her nose.

She grinned ear to ear. “He’s really gonna come?”

My heart swelled at her childish excitement. “He sure is. Did you leave him cookies and carrots for the reindeer?” I asked.

“Momma, we gotta get busy,” Morgan shouted.

Bucky laughed, “Baby girl, the cookies for Santa are on the counter.” He reminded her.

“We’ll grab some carrots from the fridge.” Pepper said from the door. “It’s time for bed though. Say your goodnights please.”

Morgan crawled up in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. It’s a good thing she wasn’t much bigger, or she would have strangled me. I squeezed her back, holding her tight.

“Merry Christmas baby girl,”

She pulled back and kissed my cheek, “Wuv you.”

I smiled back at her, “I love you more.”

“Come here, munchkin,” Bucky said grabbing hold of her.

“Tuck me in?” Morgan asked.

Bucky looked at me torn; I knew that he loved tucking her in.

“Go,” I said. “I’m fine.”

He scooped her up in his arms and took her from the room.

“Will you grab carrots for her?” Pepper asked as they walked by.

“Yes, where would you like us to put the cookies for Santa?” He asked.

“Next to the fireplace.” She replied. “Be good.” She directed at Morgan before kissing her forehead.

I heard their footsteps echo down the hall until Pepper came in and closed the door. I ran my hands down my face trying to clear my mind. Would Bucky be mad when he found out? He loved Morgan, and he was so good with her. Would it really be that different? I still couldn’t even get myself to think the words, let alone say them.

Pepper took Bucky’s spot on the bed.

“How bad is it?” I asked my hands still pressed to my forehead.

I could hear the emotion thick in her sigh. “I’m not going to lie. It’s not great. He was pretty upset when Bruce asked us to do the blood draw while you were unconscious. But it made sense for us to do it. Otherwise, he would have had to come over, do the draw and then go back to his lab and then come back again.”

I pulled my hands from my face, “Does Bruce know what he’s testing for?” I grimaced.

She nodded, “Bucky doesn’t though.”

“What does he think the test’s for?”

“Standard blood test to see if anything is out of the ordinary.”

I shrugged, “That makes sense.” 

A moment of silence passed between us. Hundreds of unasked questions passing between us.

“Thank you,” I broke the silence.

She smiled at me halfheartedly, “I wish it were under better circumstances.”

I nodded, “Me too. I really have no clue how he’s going to respond or even how to tell him.”

“I think he’ll be shocked at first, maybe even scared. Not that he’ll admit that. But I think he’ll be happy.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Pepper yelled.

“Good evening ladies,” Bruce said opening the door.

“Hi Bruce,” I greeted.

“Please come in, close the door,” Pepper asked.

He closed the door and took a few steps to close the distance between us.

“Well, I’m just going to cut to the chase,” Bruce stated. “I’ve confirmed the results Pepper asked for. But you are severely dehydrated, and your iron is low which is part of your exhaustion.”

“Are you going to do an IV?” Pepper asked.

“I would like to.” He stated. “I know I haven’t been very present, but I feel like I need to ask this. Who’s is it?”

I laughed and Pepper looked at him shocked.

“You’re oblivious.” Pepper stated, shaking her head.

He still looked confused.

“Bucky,” I stated.

“Wow, I never.” He started and shook his head. “I never would have guessed that was possible.”

“Um,” I stuttered.

“No, no. Not the two of you. But for him, I didn’t think it was possible.”

“That makes three of us,” I mumbled.

Bruce’s eyes shot wide. “He didn’t think so either?”

“He said he wasn’t sure. But Bruce, please. He doesn’t know, I haven’t told him.” I explained. “I haven’t really told myself.”

“It’s not my place to tell him.”

I sighed, “Can you do the IV at the compound?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yes, I think I have everything I need in the lab there.”

“Okay, can you meet us there in about an hour?”

“Sure,” He agreed. “Is congratulation out of line?”

I smiled, “Not at all. Thank you, really. I hope I didn’t ruin your night.”

“I’ll see you soon. I’m assuming the code hasn’t changed?”

“Nothing's changed.” Pepper laughed.

He turned to find his way out the door, closing it behind him.

I let out a heavy sigh. “I guess it’s official.”

“I’d say this is a pretty great gift from Santa.” Pepper stated. “Not ideal timing, but all things considered.”

An idea popped in my head. “Do you still have the test?” I asked.

“Yes, I didn’t know what you wanted to with it.”

“I have an idea on how to tell Bucky.”

Pepper and I exchanged ideas and she offered to help prepare it before we left. She reassured me that everything would work out and told me how scared she was when she found out even though they had planned it. I wouldn’t have made it through this night without her and I was going to have to find a way to thank her.

When Bucky knocked on the door, Pepper excused herself to gather things for us to leave. Bucky told me about tucking in Morgan and reading her ‘The Night Before Christmas’. It was hard not to notice the way his face lit up when he talked about her; when I started to tear up, I blamed it on the exhaustion. Using that as a leeway into us needing to leave to meet Bruce.

Sam had pulled the car around the front of the house and took the cookie baskets Morgan made us to the car. We said our goodbyes and Pepper handed me a small gift bag; I whispered a silent thank you to her before stepping out the door. Only her and I knew the contents of that bag and it was terrifying to think about it. It was going to be a long drive back and an even longer night in the lab with Bruce. I would have to be sneaky about getting the gift bag onto Bucky’s bedside table while he was asleep. It would either be the best or worst Christmas present I ever gave, only time would tell.


End file.
